


Possessed

by Blush8657



Category: New Politics, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush8657/pseuds/Blush8657
Summary: He turned her beliefs upside down. He broke her and built her back up.





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This fic contains explicit sex and language. Please refer to the tabs. It IS offensive. So if your ard underage or of a sensitive disposition, please do not read.  
> And if you do, please do not bitch.
> 
> I am gifting this fic to @AnirtakShenwoi. A belated happy Valentines day!
> 
> Inpired by 'Addictive' by Truth Hurts

Their names hang in my head like saints, like prayers; Mary Wollstonecraft, the Pankhursts, Betty Friedan, Simone de Beauvoir, Marian Wright Edleman..

 

I have my own personal commandments :

 

I will not sit on a man's lap. 

I will never let a sexist joke lie. 

I will never let a man carry my bags. 

I will never dress for men. 

I will not allow people to take rape lightly. 

I will not ask a man to help me fix anything. 

I will not thank you for opening a door for me because I'm a woman, do you think it's a disability? 

I will not giggle. 

I will not bat my eyelashes. 

I will not let you pay, I have an income too. 

I will not beat you in an arm wrestle, but I'll damned well try. 

 

_**I will not let you contain me, constrain me or try to control me.** _

  
  
But _you..._ you flip all my switches. Something in the tone of your voice and the dark look in your eyes cracks and shatters my cool, ice-queen exterior. Beneath it I'm soft and raw as new skin. Helpless, wild and pliant to your body, your word, your will. 

As though intoxicated, I find myself in your thrall, exposed and vulnerable in nothing but stockings and heels. And as if I were created for this, I kneel at your feet, worshipping you... _your cock._ Your hips thrusting deep in my throat. 

I'm held there by the catches in your breath, needing your groans more than air. Needing your hands grasping my hair, holding my head, fucking my face. It feels like grace, your pleasure steadily asphyxiating me. And when you come, endlessly so, you hold me firm to your throbbing cock, but there is no need. This is my sacrament. I will drink your seed, every last drop; only then will I stop, only then will I feel able to breathe.

* * *

 

It's no use. In a conference e on Women's Liberation, I realise this: **_I don't want to be free._**

You've possessed my mind. I'm obsessed with your cock, the shape of the head, the taste of the tip, its hardness in my hand...my mouth. The sensation as you enter me. I feel myself flush and shudder in anticipation of nightfall.

* * *

 

When you finally capture me that night, there's nowhere on earth I'd rather be. You  order me onto my hands and knees, your voice growing rougher with lust. Your hand pinning my head down as you spread my legs wide open and slide your cock into my wet, pulsating pussy. I groan into the mattress as your fullness overwhelms me.

The first blow comes out of nowhere. The crack of your palm on my buttock snapping the silence. I cry out with the pain I barely feel, cry out in welcome, longing for the next blow. It falls on my other cheek, shockingly hard. For a while you play out this stinging percussion, to my fluid, unthinking moans. Reddening my asscheeks with your handprint, marking me as yours. 

Your cockslut, your dirty little bitch, your filthy whore. 

This is the mantra we chant to each other. Both panting from the spanking you've just given me. 

You thrust your achingly hard cock slowly back and forth inside my dripping cunt, biting my shoulders. Both of us desperate to fuck. 

"Stop it" you tell me as I thrust backwards. "You're a very bad girl, and bad girls need to be punished."

Those few syllables make my breath catch in my throat and I release it in a shuddering moan, my whole body is tingling, wondering what will come next. 

You pull out of me. "Turn around".

I oblige. A  blindfold settles over my eyes, and helpless, I start to drift, moored only by the cuffs now at my wrists. 

Your voice is urgent in my ear, your hands sliding across my full breasts. You're going to punish me, I've been a bad girl. I _am_ a bad girl. 

"Yes...Please..." I let out breathlessly.

You bite my nipples. Hard. Until I scream. Then you bite them again. 

I can smell your cock near my face, feel its pulsing heat on my already hot cheek. Blind and mewling I turn my head seeking it, tickling your cock with my uneven, panting breath. Begging you silently with my parted lips. Slowly you run the tip across my lips, for me to lick greedily, wetly. I stretch for more but you're out of reach. Open-mouthed, I whine in frustration. 

  
Grabbing my chin, you force my head upwards, "What do you want, slut?" 

The word crashes over me, sending me reeling, but I manage to whisper back. "I want... Let me suck your cock...please Bill?" 

Your reply is the slow slide of your cock past my swollen lips and to the back of my throat. Moaning, I work my mouth over you, losing myself totally to your control. 

But it's too brief. Afterall this is a punishment. I don't get what I want, you give me what you know I need. You step away from me and I'm suspended, motionless in the silence and darkness that you've imposed on me. You tighten the tension like violin strings and I struggle uselessly against my bonds.

  
I hear the clink of your belt buckle, but you are already naked. 

"Oh fuck..." I hiss in excitement, in spite of myself. The old childhood threat from my father echoing in my ears: "If you don't behave Hillary I'll have to belt you. And if you're really naughty I'll use the buckle end." 

I hear the thwack as you test the leather against your palm...or against the wall. I can't tell but I flinch, shaking from a mixture of fear and arousal.

It even sounds like it would hurt yet here I am, spread open to you...

I hear you take a deep breath and feel the blow rather than hear it, like a band of ice across my thighs , melting to burning fire. I hiss through my teeth, gritting them, bracing myself for the next blow, knowing it would be worse...better. I will myself not to scream. 

The next blow falls across my breasts. Hard. And I do scream, despite myself. 

Another, and another and I no longer know what you're punishing me for,but I no longer care. I can hear myself begging you. To stop? For more? I don't know. My face is wet with tears yet I have never felt such arousal in my life.

Suddenly you stop. It was too much for you, now all you want is to fuck me. _Love_ me .

You stroke my burning skin, striped red. "Baby..." I feel your mouth plant tiny kisses along my chest in an attempt to sooth the angry marks. 

I whimper. The sensitivity is too much.

"Bill". My voice comes out hoarse, dripping with need. 

You understand. After all these years, you know me better than I know myself.

Positioning your body over me, I feel your cock at my pussy. Opening me. Pushing in deeper...deeper. Forcing my tight muscles over your extreme hardness. I sigh in contentment. You are where I need you to be.

I feel your weight bend over my body. Your hot ragged breath caressing my lips. I run my tongue over my lips as I feel your mouth descend on to mine, capturing my bottom lip and nibbling. 

I can't help but moan into your mouth. Your mouth travels lower, down my neck. Your tongue circles at my pulse, the sensations sending shivers straight down to stretched pussy. I writhe under you and squeeze your cock with my pussy. 

" _Please_..." I gasp

You suck my neck harder,  a bite taking me by surprise as you thrust hard into my cunt. 

You pound into me as though I were a lifeless doll. A possession. _As though you owned me._

There _was_ no fighting it. You do. I am yours. _**I will always belong to you. You own me.**_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
